Dance is My Comfort
by White Tears and Black Roses
Summary: HWen her strings snapped,Hino was depressed she visited a place that was precious to her...in dance clothes. They all stalked her RnR


Disclaimer! I don't own la corda d'oro (only the plot) even Mark Ecko...EVEN APPLE..and BoA's songs...and coke Search [MV] Eien-BoA at youtube!

(~.~)

After her strings snapped, it was so obvious that she was sad. When she calmed down a bit, she changed into jazz pants, a white sleveless tee, then a black hoodie and put on a pair of black ecko red shoes. She turned on her iPod Nano, put the earphones on then placed in her pocket. She got her violin case and her school bag then went out.

They were surprised. The looked at her wide-eyed.

"What? You haven't seen a girl in a hoodie and jazz pants?" she asked. They were all speachless. "Sorry for making you guys wory about me. Well, I have somewhere to go. Excuse me." she said making her way out with the formed aisle they made.

Backstage...

"So has she calmed down a bi-why are you all wide-eyed?" asked Kanazawa-sensei.

"Kaho-sempai wore an unusual fashion today." choked Fuyuumi.

"By what Fuyuumi-san means sensei, she was wearing dance clothes when she got out." explained Nao.

"Let's follow her! She might have a hidden talent! Who's with me?!" cried Nami.

"I." said Tsuchura.

"M-me sempai." yawned Shimizu.

"This is our best friend we're talking about! Don't forget us!" cried Mio.

"W-why n-not?" agreed Fuyuumi.

"Ooh! Me! Me! Me! Don't forget meee!" cried Hihara

"Let's give it a shot. I don't have plans today anyway." agreed Yunoki.

"That leaves one person. Tsukimori-kun." stated Nami.

"No. I would rather practice than wasting my time stalking someone." Tsukimori argued as he turned his head away.

"Wow. So that means you have the time in the world huh Tsukimori?" said Tsuchiura.

"-sigh- Do I have to?" he said closing his eyes.

"I take that as a yes! C'mon!" cried Nami.

Gate..

They followed her quietly and quickly to a dance studio.

"She can dance...?!" cried Hihara.

"Shh sempai! You'll blow our cover." cried Nami placing an index finger on her lips to silence him. They went in front of a window and crouched down.

Inside...

"Ah, Kaho. It's been a long time since you've came. Which room?" asked a twenty-year old woman. She noticed them following her.

"Room one please." she said smiling slightly. The woman handed her a CD player and the room key.

Room One...

She placed the CD player and plugged it. She took off her hoodie, opened the curtains. They peeked up and saw Hino in the white sleveless tee. (ain't it obvious the boys blushed!) She put in a CD and presed play. The beat of Eien by BoA filled the room. She danced perfectly. Close to the steps on the video. It was obvious that she started young. While dancing, Nami kept taking pictures. After the song she pressed stop on the player and went out to the vending machine and went back in with a coke can. She opened the window then sat on the window sill.

"I know you're there so you don't need to hide." she said taking a sip of Coke. They stood up.

"Since when did you start dancing?" asked Tsuchiura.

"Age ten." she anwered not looking back but sipped again from the can.

"Since when did you hide this from us Kaho?" asked Mio.

"I really don't want to be known good at dancing at this age. So only my family knows this." she said taking another sip and not turning around.

"Well, we're sorry for invading your practice." apologized Tsuchiura.

"Why are you apologizing? Just shut up about it. Especially you Amou-san." she said turning around.

"Okay." they agreed.

"Can I have that film Amou-san?" she asked sticking her hand out.

"But why?" she whined.

"Please?" she puppy dog faced.

"Alright you win." surrenedered Nami.

"Want to watch another round?" she asked.

"Sure?" they asked. But Tsukimori.

"What'cha standing there for? Get in here!" she said moving aside giving them room so they can enter through the window. Then they watched Kahoko dancing to BoA songs until six P.M.

(~.~)

I wrote this because I was inspired by the song Eien by BoA and I watched the replay of the 3rd selection which made my head think.


End file.
